Impossible Girl
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Theo decided to audition for the school play, and finds an unexpected friend in Luna Lovegood. : Theo/Luna Muggle!AU


He takes a script for the audition scene. His hands are shaking and he can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. _Why_ is he doing this? Has he gone mad?

"Next! Theodore Nott."

He takes an unsteady first step toward the stage. Taking a breath, he remembers the way he's been raised to carry himself. His parents may not approve of him entering the theater, but at least they won't be able to criticize his posture. He holds his chin high and walks with a confidence he's not sure he feels.

"Alright." The director is a large man with a voice that carries. Theo is fascinated and feels inadequate almost immediately. He shakes his head slightly, bringing himself back to the present. "We just want to see how you carry yourself, how you handle the character. You're powerful, you're a little bit twisted, you don't have a conscience. Start at the top of page 13, _and action_."

Theo does his best. He doesn't stumble over the words and he thinks he's got a good enough read on the character to do the lines justice.

The director nods, jotting down a few notes on his clipboard, and Theo takes that as a cue to leave the stage. Returning to his seat, he wonders what he'd do if he ended up getting the role. He feels like he's been in a daze this whole time – deciding to audition, showing up, reading lines on stage to a theater of people all vying for the same spot. People with acting experience, people who have actually prepared for the role. The next audition starts, but Theo's distracted from watching by a voice from behind him.

"You did really well." He turns around at the sound. He's sure he's seen her around school before, but he couldn't think of the girl's name to save his life. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, it seemed to radiate brightness as strongly as the sun. He blinked a few times but didn't respond, so she continued. "Is this your first time working with the drama club?"

"I'm not even really working with the drama club unless I get the part, am I?"

She cocks her head to one side, considering him. "You'll get the part." She doesn't explain further, and he doesn't ask her to, no matter how confused she's left him. "You're Theodore Nott?"

"Just Theo. And you are…?" Asking for her name when she already knew his is awkward, but he'd rather ask now than further down the line.

She doesn't seem to be overthinking it as much as he is. "Luna Lovegood. I tend to stay behind the scenes, but I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you over the next couple months."

"You don't know that I'll get the role." He raises an eyebrow, skeptical.

"I think you will." She says it so matter-of-factly, like there's not an ounce of subjectivity to it.

Luna leaves without another word, and Theo sits back in his chair, mulling over the conversation again and again, trying to comprehend her.

.

He gets the part.

The cast list is posted outside the theater, with his name written right at the top. He's got the lead role. Theo's not quite sure if he's relieved or anxious at the news.

Luna Lovegood passes him in the hall as he reads the notice. "I knew you'd get it," she tells him in her breathy voice.

He swallows. _Well_ , he figures. _No backing out now._

.

His schedule becomes more hectic with each passing day. Theo tries to balance his classes with nightly rehearsals and learning all of his lines. There's only one scene in the whole show without his character involved. What has he gotten himself into?

Luna was right about the two of you spending time together. It started out with you talking to her before and after rehearsals. No one else you know is in the play, and while you wouldn't say you're particularly close with Luna, you've at least spoken with her enough. It's better than being alone.

Lately, you've started spending your free periods with her, and studying with her in the small gap between the end of the school day and the start of play practice.

"There's something I want to show you," she says one day, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway.

Theo laughs, following her lead but asking, "Luna, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They go up a couple of staircases, through doors that Theo's not sure he's ever even seen before, and out an unmarked metal door. "Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?" he asks, looking around. They're on the roof. The literal _roof_ of the school. There's not much up there other than some metal ductwork. The surrounding area is spread out around them. It's mostly trees, roads, and houses of the suburban area, but it's beautiful nonetheless.

Luna walks over to the center of the roof, sitting down and digging around in her bag. "I do homework here most days. It's quiet, and I like the view. Sometimes I come up at night, after rehearsal."

"It's your place," Theo says, echoing her tone. He loves it. The fact that Luna wanted to show him, to share this personal area with him made his chest feel funny. He walks over to the edge of the roof, holding onto the battlement-esque half-wall. The view evokes feelings of calm, of a peaceful solitude. It's a place where no one will judge him – something he doesn't have anywhere else, expect maybe the stage. Until he'd found this sort of escape, Theo never realized he was missing it. Now, he doesn't know what he'd do without it.

Theo walks back over to Luna, sitting down beside her. She's taken out a book and a few candles from her bag. They're lit, closing the half-circle they're sitting in. Luna doesn't look up as he sits down. Theo knows he should be focusing on his homework, too. He'll be at rehearsal all night, and he can't afford to get behind in any of his classes. But he watches the flame flicker atop one of the candles, transfixed. He watches the firelight glint off of the gold sequins that adorn Luna's dress.

He's stopped wondering about her rather unusual choices in clothing, or actions, words. Theo feels more comfortable around Luna than he does in his own home lately. The rich, extravagance of it all is suffocating lately. But with Luna, the air feels light, refreshing. He takes a deep breath, watching her. Theo doesn't want to disturb her, but he's curious. "Luna?"

She hums in response, finishing the paragraph she's reading before folding down the corner of the page and closing the book to look at him.

"How… how did you get so confident in who you are?" The question sounds stupid even as it leaves Theo's lips, but he can't help himself. "I mean, don't people criticize your choices?" He stops himself before he messes this up any further. Luna gives him a gentle smile though, and answers anyway.

"I guess I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am more than anyone else does. I don't feel the need to hide that."

Theo looks at her with such fondness in his eyes. He wishes he could be more like Luna. He wishes he didn't care about appearances or his reputation or what everyone thought he should do.

.

Theo stands just behind the stage curtain. The house lights are still up, he doesn't need to go on stage yet. But his stomach is in knots and it's _ridiculous_ , it's just a play. He shouldn't feel nervous. He can't imagine what his friends would think if they saw him now – not only the lead of the school play, but _anxious_ over it. It's just learning lines and putting on a costume, there's nothing to it.

"Alright, places!" The director whispers, just loud enough for the actors to hear, quiet enough to be muffled by the curtain. Still, Theo stands in the wings. His spot in center stage is noticeably vacant.

Theo doesn't notice Luna coming his way. He should've expected it, really. She's perceptive, always there to wonder what's happening. "Cold feet?" she asks. Theo knows that if his friends were the ones asking that question, their tone would be mocking, derisive. Luna's isn't. It's understanding and genuine, concerned. This relaxes him a bit.

"A bit. Just… nerves, you know?"

"What are you afraid of?" The question is light, simple. Like fear isn't something to be ashamed of, like it's a normal topic to discuss.

He shakes his head. "I'm not afraid."

Of course, he is.

"The only way for you to fail is to talk yourself out of trying at all. You'll be wonderful, Theodore." She takes his hand in hers, squeezing it briefly before letting go. "Break a leg," she whispers as the house lights go down and the opening music starts playing.

Theo looks behind him. The other cast members are in their places, a few of them sending glances over at him. "Thanks, Luna. I needed that." He hurries forward, pushing the side curtain away and making his way to center stage.

.

After the curtains close for the final time that night, Luna puts the props back in their storage closet until tomorrow. She's trying to hurry, weaving in and out of cast, crew, the occasional friend or family member that's managed to find their way backstage. She trades the props for a bouquet of red roses that she'd gotten for Theo. A bit traditional, maybe, but Theo seems to be the traditional type. She figured he'd enjoy them.

She tracks him down finally, nearly out of breath but not showing it. "You were fantastic!" Luna forgets the flowers, instead flinging her arms around Theo and pulling him into a hug. He chuckles, letting her hold him a little longer than he usually would. When she lets go, she hands him the red roses, and his cheeks blush to match them perfectly. Luna points this out, only furthering his embarrassment. But Luna isn't ever embarrassed by anything – why would she care if she looks stupid? He shakes his head, getting the thought off his mind and turning back to her.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Luna."

It's her turn to blush. She pulls the long sleeves of her black jumper over her hands, swinging her arms at her side. "I suppose I'll let you go, I'm sure your parents want to see you," she says.

"They – erm…" He plays with the wrapping around the flowers, not meeting Luna's eyes. "I didn't exactly… tell them that I was doing the show yet."

She doesn't say anything to this, merely raises an eyebrow.

"I will – I was going to tell them tonight. I just wanted to do the show once without worrying about what they'd say." He stills his hands, wrapping them more firmly around the flowers' stems. "But tonight wasn't as disastrous as I expected, so maybe that's something…"

"You did brilliantly, Theodore. You should be proud—"

"I am," he insists, but his voice is small, quiet. "I forgot my line a couple times, and missed that cue in the second act—"

Luna takes his hands in her own, the roses held between their two hands. "No one noticed the tiny mistakes. You shouldn't worry about it, either."

Looking in her eyes, Theo feels his fear dissipate, his whole body relaxing. "You're remarkable, Luna, y'know that?" He's leaning in closer to her than he realizes, and before he knows it, Theo's lips are pressed softly against Luna's.

.

 **A/N: Written for QL Round 9: Write about Luna Lovegood; 3: (quote) Nothing more complicated than learning lines and putting on a costume - Morgan Freeman, 7: (word) evoke, 14: (word) rich; Hogwarts: Writing Club – Character Appreciation 4: (action) Studying; Disney Challenge 2: Write about someone who always seems relaxed, no matter the situation; Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair 14: "You are a little bit twisted"; Book Club – Adam: (word) schedule, (trait) focused, (object) red rose; Showtime 9: (dialogue) "What are you afraid of?"; Amber's Attic 6: "Failure is when you talk yourself out of being something amazing"; Count Your Buttons O4: Jumper, P1: Theo/Luna, W1: Disastrous; Lyric Alley 20: First you get close, then you get worried; Ami's Audio Admirations 6: Write about finding somewhere you shouldn't; Sophie's Shelf 4: Theo/Luna; Emy's Emporium 8: Write about someone inspirational; Angel's Arcade 2: (color) bright yellow, (trait) shy, (dialogue) "Thanks, [insert name], I needed that."; Lo's Lowdown D3: "I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am."; Bex's Basement 10: Write about being scared of something, but doing it anyway; Seasonal – Days of the Year – September 13: Write about a superstitious person; Flowers – Dahlia: (title) Impossible Girl; Shay's Musical Challenge 1: Write about someone with anxiety; Gryffindor Challenge – Fearless; (color) gold; Assignment 4, Biosciences Task 2: Write about someone with anxiety; Fortnightly – Feline Fair 16: Write about someone dealing with anxiety; Sewing 101 – F5: (object) Candle, P10: (word) Music, C7: (color) gold; September Writing Month: wc 1959**


End file.
